Jamie White
Jamie is a classmate of Quinn Morgendorffer and one of the Three Js who worship Quinn and attempt to get dates with her. He was voiced by Marc Thompson. Characterization Jamie is distinguished from the other two J's due to his blond hair. Like Joey and Jeffy, he is part of the football team. He stands apart from the Three Js is the following ways: *Quinn repeatedly forgots his name, calling him Jeremy, Jimmy, Jamiel or Jerome. Daria has also been shown to forget his name, and several teachers. Enough people forget it that in "Fair Enough", he sounded ecstatic that DeMartino had got his name right. *Despite the name-forgetting (or perhaps due to it), Jamie is the only one of the Three Js to have been given a last name, 'White' (revealed in Fair Enough). *In "Fair Enough", Jamie sabotages Jeffy by telling him he's playing the Pardoner in The Canterbury Tales and not Palamon. Since he wasn't involved in the play himself and mentions the Pardoner without looking at the script, this indicates Jamie actually knows about The Pardoner's Tale. *In "Write Where It Hurts," a passing comment reveals he is married to Quinn in Daria's story about the future. Since another episode reveals that Daria can't keep track of which of the Three Js is which, she may have just chosen his name at random. * If his parents die, he will be taken in by "this creepy old aunt". "She smells." ("Groped by an Angel") *Quinn, briefly, "goes steady" with Jamie in One J at a Time. He was the first of the J's she chose in the episode, and she selected him via "eenie, meeny, miney, moe". He is aghast when the other J's abandon him as a result. (The relationship lasted a single day, doomed after he had to pee during an hours-long monologue from Quinn about make-up) In Fanfiction The three J's are found in many works of Daria fanfiction. Jamie, as a single character, appears in: * Too Many Choices by Nemo Blank, where he develops a crush on Daria after she calls him by his name, is polite to him, and sympathizes with him about Quinn's failings. * In the Daylight continuity of the Legion of Lawndale Heroes, Jamie is a Sergeant in the United States Military Command, and stationed at Legion Tower. He is very good friends with Danielle Todds, whose security detail he is part of when she travels away from Legion-secured territory, and seems to have fully gotten over his crush on Quinn. * In the mainstream LLH continuity, Jamie has the metahuman ability to control gravity. In the LLH 'Mini' Contrails (which acts as an origin story), Jamie deduces the true nature of the Legion. and decides to apply for membership. * In Party at Lindy's by Wouter, Quinn's new boyfriend Bruce is the first in the Dariaverse of breaking the running gag of everybody getting his name wrong. Instead he gets the other two J's names wrong calling them "Jerry, Johnny and Jamie" * Kevin's Halloween by CAP, where he has a little sister named Debbie and consoles Kevin. * In Freefall by Princess Pasta, Jamie is fleshed out with a distant older brother named Mitch, a military family background, and a long childhood friendship with Tori Jericho (who is interested in him). Jamie is party to covering up an 'accidental' death and the guilt begins to crush him underfoot. White, Jamie Category:Lawndale Lions